Southern Belles and Wedding Bells
by Karsen Lavette
Summary: A school trip to England forces Liz to go undercover to avoid being discovered by... her family! One-shot.


**Cammie's POV**

Liz stared at me, her eyes wide. "Cammie," she whispered, her hands shaking, "I can't do this. I can't go there. Something could happen," she glanced at the numerous cameramen in the large room. "Someone could see me." She trailed off, but I knew what she meant. Her parents. Her sister. The people who didn't know just how exceptional we really are at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

"Liz, listen to me," I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "This is literally a once-in-a-lifetime chance. The odds of you _ever _being able to witness something like this are…"

"One million three hundred thousand seventy six to one," Liz cut in, as her eyes welled up with tears. "I know, Cammie, and I really want to, but what if my parents saw? Or Ellie?" I thought of the girl I had never met, only seen her picture. "I know she's going to be up that morning to watch it," Liz sobbed. "I can't have them see me."

I hugged my small friend. "Liz, we'll make this work," I told her. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" she asked. "Your mom and Bex's parents are _agents, _Cam. And Macey's are super famous. Mine are normal, and no matter how hard you try, you'll never know what it's like." She paused. "I don't want to sound mean, but it's true. You'll never know what it's like to have parents who are the stereotypical all-American parents, who take you to soccer practice and go to ballet recitals. I love my parents dearly, but sometimes," she trailed off, her gaze shifting to the beautiful woman at the front of the large room. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Sometimes, I wish I could just tell them."

I squeezed my friend's hand. "Liz, I promise you, you will see this. We'll make it work."

She looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded.

"Okay, ladies," Mr. Solomon's voice boomed over the comms unit. "Meet outside the palace in two minutes."

I glanced at Liz. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. We stood and headed for the large doors.

"Wait!" The beautiful woman at the front of the room turned to us, began walking in our direction. Liz went pale, and my heart began to race. She came nearer and nearer, and my palms began to sweat. I looked down at the jeans and grubby t-shirt I was wearing, my garb similar to Liz's. We were in no condition to be meeting _her_.

Suddenly she was standing in front of us, her smile seeming to light up the room. "Hello," she greeted, as Liz and I tried our best to curtsey in blue jeans.

"Hello," we said back, sounding courteous as ever. "How do you do, your highness, or, your majesty," Liz trailed off, her face turning bright red.

Kate Middleton shook her head, laughing. "Please, girls, forget the formalities." She winked. "After all, I'm not royalty until tomorrow." She held out her hand. "I'm Kate," she introduced, as if we didn't know.

"Elizabeth Sutton," Liz squeaked, shaking KATE MIDDLETON'S hand.

I tried to not seem too shocked as I grabbed the bride-to-be's hand. "Cameron Morgan," I introduced. She smiled again.

"I was told you are a part of the secret service?" She asked, obviously surprised that young girls could be part of something so big.

"Yes, ma'am," Liz said. "We're here helping Her Majesty's Secret Service."

The future princess raised an eyebrow. "Impressive," she said. "So I'm assuming you two will be here tomorrow, then?"

Oh. My. Gosh. Kate Middleton asked _us _if we would be attending her WEDDING! I nodded. "Yes, ma'am, we'll be here."

"Good," she said, clasping her hands. "I'm glad." She looked at Liz. "Enjoy your stay in England," she said, and with a wave she was gone.

I looked to Liz. "We'll talk to Mr. Solomon. I'm sure we can get some type of disguise," I told her as we headed to meet our teacher. Liz nodded, looking as shocked as I felt about our encounter with the bride-to-be.

**Ellie's POV**

My alarm clock went off at exactly 2:45 a.m. and I bolted out of bed, racing down the stairs and grabbing the television remote. The TV blared to life just as my mother emerged from her and my dad's bedroom. "Morning, Ellie," she teased.

"Hi, Mom," I mumbled, keeping my gaze on the television screen. The view of the beautiful palace filled the screen, and my mom and I gasped. "Liz and I are going there someday," I said, and mom smiled.

The camera panned over the crowds of people, and I gasped. "Mom, look!" I said, pointing to the face on the TV. "That girl sort of looks like Liz."

My mom reached over, tugging playfully on the ends of my hair. "Silly, that looks nothing like your sister." She grabbed Liz's last school picture, as if I had forgotten what my own sister looked like. "That girl on TV has brown hair and green eyes," she said. "Your sister," she handed me the picture. "does not."

I glanced down at my sister's smiling face. "I know, I don't know why I thought that." I shook my head. The more I looked at the girl on the screen, the more I realized how wrong I was. That girl was small, about Liz's age, and had freckles just like Liz, but apart from that, they looked nothing alike.

"Look, love," Mom pointed to the TV. "Here she comes now."

The bride of the century appeared on screen, and as she passed the girl I thought looked like Liz, she winked at her. Mom laughed. "Sorry, babe, but there's no way that girl is your sister." I laughed with my mom, while the wedding procession slowly made its way to the palace.

**I know, I know. Karsen, shame on you. You're supposed to be diligently working on a MAJOR English paper right now. What on earth are you doing on FanFiction?**

**It's terrible, I know, but in the middle of reading _Little Women _during Meg's wedding, this idea came to me, so I took a little... uh... study break.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
